1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a car lamp, more particularly one, which includes several loop-shaped lighting members for making light from light sources show with a loop-shape, and look more uniform and brighter, and which is structured in such a way that change of the light sources is relatively easy.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A car can be more easily seen if supplementary lighting elements are fitted near to or around the ordinary lights to help alert people to the car. Referring to FIGS. 8 and 9, an ordinary light 44 of a car is provided with a supplementary lighting element, which includes a support member 41, and a circular lighting body 42. The support member 41 has a circular trench 411, a through hole 412 on the circular trench 411, and several fitting portions 413 projecting in an opposite direction of the circular trench 411. The support member 41 is secured around the ordinary light 44 with the fitting portions 413 engaging an outer side of the ordinary light 44. The circular lighting body 42 includes a housing, and two light emitting diodes 43; the housing is made by means of injection molding; the light emitting diodes 43 are, before injection molding to make the housing, positioned in the mold so as to point in opposite directions; thus, the light emitting diodes 43 will be securely hidden in the housing and point in opposite directions as soon as injection molding is finished. A cord 431 is connected to the light emitting diodes 43. The circular lighting body 42 is securely fitted in the circular trench 411 of the support member 41 with the cord 431 being passed through the through hole 412.
Thus, when the light emitting diodes 43 are powered, the circular lighting body 42 will shine, thus helping alert people to the car.
However, the above supplementary lighting element is found to have the following disadvantages:
1. Because the light emitting diodes are buried in and securely joined to the housing right in injection molding to make the housing, they can't be separated from the housing, and the whole circular lighting body has to be replaced with a new one when any of the light emitting diodes is faulty. Therefore, the supplementary lighting element isn't economical to use.
2. The circular lighting body will only shine to show light with an opened circle-shape, without light being emitted from those portion thereof that are right around the light emitting diodes. In other words, the supplementary lighting element can't shine to show light with a closed circle-shape.
3. The supplementary lighting element can't show a closed circular light because there won't be any light emitted from those portion of the circular lighting body that are right around the joint between the light emitting diodes.
4. The light emitting diodes can be seen therefore they will spoil the look of the whole car light.